HOW  HARRY  BRIGHT  FOUND  LOVE ON  THE  ISLAND
by stardiva
Summary: any  one  ever  wonder  who the  gorgous  piece  of  candie  was  with  Harry? and  how they  met?  well this  is  what  i think  happened.  this is  my  first  mamma  mia  fic  please  be  kind and review.


Harry Bright lay in his bed happy and content. He looked over at the beautiful creature that lay beside him. He had spent the night in this beautiful young man's arms. The young man gazed at his handsome lover "Good morning Harold." Harry kissed him tenderly as he softly began to sing.

SOMETIMES IN THE MORNING A SIMPLE THOUGHT WILL OCCUR TO ME . AND I'LL HOLD HIM. AND TELL HIM ALL THE THINGS I WANT TO TELL HIM. HIS LOVE HAS SHOWN ME THINGS I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD SEE. I DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD BE DONE SO EASILY. NOW I KNOW. HE'S WHERE IT IS FOR ME.

He had met the young man that afternoon at the local bar. Harry had been, sitting at a table, sipping at a glass of brandy. He looked around the room and had caught the young man looking at him. The young man smiled at him.

Harry could feel him self blush. He looked away then cast a side glance. The young man was still staring his way. The young man came up to where Harry sat. " Hello. I am Anthony you alone. May I join you?" Harry nodded as he pulled the chair besided him "Yes Of course sit. May I buy you a drink. I'm Harry Bright by the way." As he sat down, Anthony took hold of Harry's hand "Now then Harry Bright, what is such a handsome man doing drinking alone."

Harry smiled shyly as he spoke " Just feeling melancholy about love and romance I suppose."Anthony had looked at him intently " Then please do allow me to do what i can to show you the wonders and the beauty that is the other side of having love. Would you allow me to do this." Harry blushed as Anthony brought his hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Anthony then had asked him if he would like to take a walk around the island and Harry had agree. Under the warm greek sun, Anthony had kissed him. Harry looked at him in wonder, as he felt hands running up and down his spine."Oh my." Harry had breathed. Hand in hand they walked along the beach barefooted. They shared quick little kisses, and just talked. Learning about each other's lives.

That night Anthony took him to his apartment. They had shed their shirts and Anthony began kissing Harry's chest. This caused Harry to moan in pleasure. Anthony looked at him "May I make love to you ." Weakly Harry nodded and allowed this young greek god to lead him to his bed. Anthony found his new lover to be a very willing student. He could feel Harry tremble under his touch. "Just relax Harry. Allow me to teach you. To pleasure you."

Harry sank back as Anthony helped him take off his trousuers and gently lay him against the pillows. Harry felt the beautiful wonderful heat of a gentle mouth on his cock.

"Oh my god." Harry had never felt so alive so content. Anthony then took Harry in his arms and begain his love making. Harry gave him self freely to this beautiful man. Each touch each kiss sent wonderful shivers through Harry.

Afterwords, Anthony had held him in his arms with Harry's head resting on his chest. He gently kissed the top of his lover's head and wrapped his arms about him tenderly and closed his eyes They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Later as he was dressing Harry stood in front of the full length mirror, He could see Anthony watching him from the bed. He turned to look at the young man. Harry went over to the bed and sat down beside his lover on the bed.

Anthony reached over and unbuttoned the shirt Harry had just put on and gently pushed it from his shoulder. It fell to the floor. He kissed Harry's eager lips. Harry then took his hand in his own and spoke softly.

"Would you do me the honour of accompaining me to Sophie's Wedding this evening?" Anthony took his lover in his arms, and kissed his shoulder "I would be honoured to escort the Father of the bride to his daughter's wedding."

ok this story came from watching momma mia forthe uptenth time

like i'm the only one who does.

any way

this is about harry and that darling piece of icandie he was with at the wedding.

please enjoy, ( this is my first momma mia fic so please read and review)

and the song is the monkee's hit SOMETIME IN THE MORNING.


End file.
